The Fun-Raiser
"The Fun-Raiser" is the 1st episode of the 3rd season of Camp Camp, and is the 27th episode overall. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on May 25th, 2018 and made public on June 1st, 2018. Official Synopsis Plot The camp counselors start the day off with reading the mail sent to the camp that day. As David reads aloud Carl's letter to them, Gwen skims through the rest of the letters she had in hand. Which were all past due bills that the camp has, David meanwhile reads a letter addressed to them by The Millers which tells them that due to his incarceration in Super Guantanamo, Cameron Campbell's assets have all been frozen, leaving no money to keep the camp open. The two start to panic as Gwen buries her face into the (empty) shoe box that Campbell used to keep the camp's funds in. David tells her that it was too early to give up, which gives Gwen an idea. The scene changes to the counselors nervously announcing their fundraising plan to the campers outside the Mess Hall, followed by a sobbing Quartermaster holding up his amputated hand where his hook normally was, who then asks the group as to who would do such a thing. The camera focuses on Gwen who tucks his hook hand behind her back in her shorts. Max, Nikki, and Neil are seen in the Mess Hall talking about the events of the Quartermaster's missing hook as a devastated Quartermaster is seen cleaning the plates in the background. Max starts questioning why he was so upset in the first place if he had a bunch of other replacement hooks he could use. Nikki agrees and whips out one of the many hand attachments that the Quartermaster owns, which was one shaped like a hand. Gwen quickly confiscates it, advising her not to touch anymore since they did not know where "it has been". David chimes in and tells the group that they should raise 500 dollars if they mind seeing Quartermaster in such a state. Gwen inquires him on how he was able to buy the machine that kept track of their funds. David realizes his mistake and proceeds to raise their needed amount of money to 575 dollars. Gwen starts to take in suggestions provided by the campers, Harrison suggests to make a commercial, which Preston delightfully agrees to. This persuades the rest of the campers along with Gwen to join her in raiding the Film Camp for supplies. Neil disagrees with their idea and proposes to David to go with his idea instead, wherein they use his version of cryptocurrency called "Neilbux". As the two depart, Nikki suggests on robbing a bank and treasure hunting instead while Max is left to wonder why the counselors were acting so off. Preston shows Gwen the commercial he and the other campers have made, which in the end, didn't even have a single appearance by Quartermaster in it. The two start to bicker over the issue as the camera pans to Max in the background who sees the Quartermaster's hook sticking out of Gwen's shorts. Gwen raises the needed funds from 575 dollars to 725 dollars after finding out about the expenses Preston made. David checks up on her only for Neil to burst in on them so that he could proudly share his idea, which resulted to a bust in a matter of seconds. The fund is now raised from 725 dollars to 925 dollars. Meanwhile, Nikki is seen outside digging up the camp with the help of the Quartermaster's shovel hand attachment. She ends up finding oil hidden within the campgrounds, which she quickly covers up again since it didn't appear to have any value to her. As Max was on the verge of giving up his search in the Counselors' Cabin for answers, he then leans on Gwen's bed, with The Millers' letter revealing itself to him. Cars then came pouring in because of the "Free Pizza" sign erected just outside the camp. The townsfolk gather around the Amphitheater demanding more pizza. David and Gwen then start to announce their fundraiser as everything else starts to fall apart, with Neil desperately trying to convince the audience to go with his idea as the rest of the campers start playing Preston's commercial on the big screen. To make matters worse, Max then reveals to the crowd what the counselors have been hiding, which makes David break down. After hearing all of this, The Quartermaster personally asks them if it was all true, in which David tried to explain to him. The Quartermaster starts beating up Gwen and David over it as an enthusiastic Max beckons the crowd to buy whatever he had in store for them to throw at the untruthful counselors. With tomatoes being 20 dollars, foldable steel chairs for a hundred, and with a ladder for 150. Everybody quickly pitched in their cash while Gwen and David are thrown to the side of the platform where Max was counting their newly earned profit. He then lowers the funds from 1000 dollars to 0. The episode ends with the Quartermaster ripping his shirt off and beating up the severely wounded duo with a foldable chair. Features 'Main Characters' * Max * Nikki * Neil * David * Gwen 'Supporting Characters' * Quartermaster * Preston Goodplay * Nurf * Harrison 'Minor Characters' * Mrs. Nurfington (listed in letter) * Nerris' parents (listed in letter) * Nerris * Dolph * Space Kid * Ered * Carl * Candy * Agents Miller * Cameron Campbell * Lester * Old Geezers * Bouncer * Barkeep * Sleepy Peak townsfolk 'Locations' * Spooky Island * Super Guantanamo * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall ** Counselors' Cabin ** Film Camp **Amphitheater * Lester's 'Lectronics * Pizza Bros 'Objects' * "Max + Positivity = Success" frame * Quartermaster's hook * Quartermaster's other hand attachments * David's phone * Quartermaster tote bags * Preston's commercial * David's guitar * Pizza Bros' pizza * human skull 'Music' *"Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Technically, That's a Hook" (Ending Theme) Trivia * This is the first episode wherein Nicholaus Weindel takes over Georden Whitman's role as Preston. * The counselors are shown to have put up a small bulletin board labeled "Small Victories" which includes letters from Nurf and Nerris' parents on the events of "Parents' Day", a contested traffic ticket, a note that says "Do Not Read This" by the Quartermaster, and a poster that keeps record of the times wherein they have caught Max smiling. (A total of 1.5 times, with the 0.5 being a smirk). * The Quartermaster is shown to turn aggressive once his hook is taken from him, even going as far as to beat up his co-workers over it. 'Cultural References' * Neil mentions using cryptocurrencies such as Bitcoin in order to help them raise funds "for Quartermaster's Hook". * The Counselors' Cabin has a new poster put up that has The Rock on it. * Preston's laptop has the Windows XP Symbol on it, but instead of windows, it had doors. * The numbers 555 which can be seen in the camp's phone number is a common trope used in fictional media whenever a phone number is presented. This area code is used in order to avoid prank calls to real-life people. * When Gwen said "I swear to God!", the Quartermaster's response of "Swear to me" is a reference to a similar line in the film Batman Begins. 'Continuity' * This episode opens with the same music that the episode "Cult Camp" opens with. * David writes "Max + Positivity = Success" on his clipboard in the episode "Mascot", this was seen framed in the Counselors' Cabin in "Cult Camp" seconds before Gwen breaks it by slamming the door. It is later seen framed up again in its usual spot in this episode. * The events of "Parents' Day" were mentioned in Carl and Ered's Dads' letters. * In "Party Pooper" Gwen says the camp gets shut down "every other week", which is a bit of an exaggeration - but has also been threatened/come close to happening in a handful of episodes; "Parents' Day", "The Fun-Raiser", "Dial M For Jasper" (when David was a camper), and "Camp Corp." * Campbell pressuring holiday card sales with the potential threat of killing children due to poor sales in "St. Campbell's Day" is similar to a moment in this episode where Preston creates a commercial outright stating that the campers will die unless people donate to the fundraiser to replace Quartermaster's hook. * The typewriter Neil upgraded Neil-Bot with in "Anti-Social Network" is used again in this episode. * Max "borrows" David's phone again in this episode. Errors * TBA Transcript Gallery Category:Season 3 episodes